The Legend of Spyro: Darkness of My Soul
by Maria Seinheart
Summary: Even after Malefor's defeat, Cynder could not spend her life being together with the one dragon she loved. She needs to travel the world in order to search for Spyro before something happens to him. Co-written by OnyxtheDragon17.
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of Spyro: Darkness of My Soul**

**Chapter 1: Revelations **_by NovusTerra-91_

_Well, young dragon…where might you be? -Ignitus_

After Malefor's defeat, no one has seen Spyro or Cynder ever since. Some speculated that they were dead; others think that they have gone to another realm. No one knows for sure…except for the Chronicler that is. For three years, he has been monitoring the two but recently, only Cynder's story was clear; Spyro's story remain nothing but darkness. However, Spyro's story is being written again but this time, instead of walking down the path he always walked, something in him turned and the words in his book are full of evil and written in blood.

This time, the Chronicler will turn to someone else he could trust to investigate what was going on. This time, he picked Cynder.

"Hello, is anybody here?" Cynder asked aloud when she woke up and found herself in an unusual place.

Nobody answered her at first but when she reached a shining platform, a familiar voice spoke.

"It is good to see that you're still alive, Cynder," the voice said.

Cynder looked around and she felt scared because she thought that it was a ghost. However, the voice sounded familiar to her but she could not put a finger on it.

"Move forth and meet me at my lair for I have important things to tell you," the voice said.

Cynder obliged reluctantly and made past multiple platforms and see-saws, which the black dragoness found annoying. Still, she managed to get past all obstacles and reached a room with something that looked like the Pool of Visions located in the middle of a circular room.

"Who are you, where am I?" Cynder asked.

"In due time, you will know who I truly am but for now, know me as the Chronicler and you are in my training realm. I need you to seek me out for I have important things to tell you," the Chronicler said.

"The Chronicler…where can I find you?" Cynder asked.

"Light and dark, shadow and bright, the inner demon you must fight. To seek me at a time so dire, you must follow what you desire. Fate will bring you to me," the Chronicler said.

"Wait…I must know more!" Cynder called out.

This time, she truly opened her eyes and found herself frozen in ice. She can't move and having no ability to breathe fire, she could not break out from the ice. Fortunately for her, someone happened to pass by and noticed her. The crimson dragon took a deep breath and let out a breath of flame that melted the ice and thawed Cynder out from her icy prison.

"Are you alright, miss?" the dragon asked.

"Yeah……but I'm a little freezing though," Cynder said weakly and let out a cough.

"That is because you are in Dante's Freezer. How did you get encased in ice anyway?" the dragon asked.

"I don't know…I have no recollection of anything ever since Spyro pulled back the world," Cynder replied.

The crimson dragon widened his eyes. "You were with Spyro?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"Nothing, I'm just glad to meet his partner…though your past certainly etched a bad memory in people's hearts," the dragon said bluntly.

"Yes, thanks for reminding me," Cynder remarked sarcastically.

"Sorry for being so blunt with you, miss. My name is Firestorm," the dragon said.

"Well, I'm the "Queen of Darkness" and my actions have been etched into people's hearts. You should know my name," she said sarcastically since she was offended.

"Well, most of the population knows you as that but do not know your true name. Can you please tell me?" Firestorm pleaded.

"Okay, fine…I'm Cynder and I hope you don't mind but have you seen Spyro?" she asked.

"Spyro…there has been no news about him for three years after you two saved the world from the Dark Master. The Guardians even presumed that the two of you are dead but I guess they were wrong…so far," Firestorm answered.

"You mean three years has gone by?"

"Yes and so far, we have attained peace but the Guardians feel that the peace won't last long. I'm not sure why though."

Cynder nodded and looked around her. It was nothing but a barren wasteland filled with ruins of a fort that Spyro and Sparx once ventured in. Cynder tried to move but she felt so weak that she fell to the ground.

"Three years in coma and I'm not surprised if your body fails to respond. Your muscles have weakened and you need rehabilitation before you can become fully mobile again," Firestorm said.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" asked the black dragoness.

"I'm bringing you back to the temple…or what's left of it anyway. I'm sure the Guardians will do what they can to train you again," Firestorm said.

He carried her in his arms and took to the skies. Cynder was still small enough to fit in a fully grown dragon's arms but only barely. She could tell that Firestorm had a hard time carrying her and he had to make a few stops on several islands before they can return to the Dragon Temple.

_At The Dragon Temple…_

Cyril wondered if he could see something in the Pool of Visions but like what Ignitus said decades ago, only a few have the ability to see visions in the pool and Cyril felt foolish for trying something he could not do.

"I'm now the leader of the Guardians and I feel inferior for not having what Ignitus has. Now we can't even know what important events will happen," Cyril growled.

"One doesn't need visions to guide, Cyril. We just have to go with the flow," Terrador said as he entered the room.

"I prefer to make ready before the storm and going with the flow is absolutely a big no-no," Cyril said as he looked away from the pool towards Terrador.

Terrador heard a low growl coming from Cyril's abdomen and the poor icy blue dragon couldn't help but blush and felt his abdomen.

"Come, Cyril, I'll buy you dinner," Terrador offered.

"Thanks but my favorite restaurant was ruined after the world came back together. Nothing is same in this world and everything has been jumbled up. Parts of our temple even appeared near the Shattered Isles and the mainland."

"It doesn't matter, Cyril. You have not eaten anything for a week now. I know there is something troubling you but do not neglect your health."

"Well…alright, I'll eat something but I need to return as soon as possible. I have things to do."

Warfang was still being rebuilt and parts of the city were still in ruins. Still, it did not stop the citizens in continuing their daily lives. There was a night market where guardhouses used to be and many of Warfang's citizens were busy buying food and grocery. It wasn't much of a night life but it did liven up the mood.

"You're hungry and you only bought three boiled eggs? Don't you want a heavier meal?" asked Terrador.

"I'm sorry…but I feel that I don't have the appetite for some reason," Cyril muttered.

While the two Guardians were out, Volteer remained in the temple, reading some research books to pass the time. He heard someone land at the balcony and went there to take a look. To his surprise, he saw Firestorm with Cynder.

"Volteer, I found Cynder trapped in ice at Dante's Freezer. It looks like she isn't dead after all," Firestorm said once he landed.

"How very peculiar. How is it that you ended up encased in ice?" Volteer asked Cynder.

"I don't know…I remember nothing ever since Malefor was defeated. I thought I was flying with Spyro over Avalar and the next thing I knew, I was in the Chronicler's chamber before really waking up to find myself trapped in ice," Cynder said with frustration.

Volteer scratched his chin thoughtfully and looked at Firestorm. "Was Spyro with her?"

"No, I'm afraid not. If Cynder is alive, I have every reason to believe that Spyro is too. Perhaps he is still trapped somewhere," Firestorm answered.

Firestorm brought Cynder to a couch and laid her on it. There was a sudden determination in his eyes and Cynder assumed that he'll try looking for Spyro. She was right.

"Volteer, don't mind me but I must search the world for Spyro," Firestorm said while heading for the balcony again.

"But it will take you umpteen years just to search the whole world! It's like finding a needle in a haystack!" Volteer exclaimed.

"It is but this needle is worth more than one thousand lives. He saved us all and we owe him a favor instead of sitting around and assuming that he's dead. Know that I will not return until I find Spyro," Firestorm said with determination before taking to the skies.

Volteer let out a sigh and walked towards Cynder.

"Who does he think he is and what was he doing at Dante's Freezer?" Cynder asked.

"Firestorm is Ignitus's cousin and he's acting as replacement Fire Guardian. He may be young but he's more mature than you think…and a stubborn one too. I sent him to Dante's Freezer to retrieve a scroll because part of the temple lies there. Apparently, he has forgotten about it because he met you," Volteer explained in his usual fast speech.

"That explains it," Cynder muttered.

"About the Chronicler…did you actually see him?"

"No, I only heard his voice and he told me to seek him out."

"Then this is something worth being worried about. The Chronicler calls on people when times are turbulent and urgent and if what you say is true, then Cyril may have a point about another new crisis," Volteer said as he examined Cynder's body for wounds and broken bones.

"What new crisis?"

"I'm not sure, Cynder. He did not explain to us about it and lately, he looks disturbed and he won't tell any of us what was disturbing him."

Cynder winced and moaned in pain when Volteer accidentally pressed on a broken limb. He quickly let go and went to the storage cabinet to retrieve some herbs and bandages. He crushed some strong-smelling herbs with his paw and applied it onto Cynder's broken limb before bandaging it.

"It won't heal your broken limb totally but it will reduce the pain and promote some healing. I'll get a doctor to take a look at you tomorrow. I can also tell that you have lost muscle functions during your three years of coma so after your wounds and limbs are healed, we will begin your rehabilitation and training. You can't seek the Chronicler if you're so weak," Volteer said.

Cynder said nothing and did her best to nod her head. Suddenly, she felt dizzy and passed out almost instantaneously. Volteer thought that she was tired so he left her alone and put out the candles in the room. Cynder found herself in the Chronicler's realm again.

"What is it you want with me?" Cynder asked.

"You are the only one that can save Spyro and we do not have much time left. I will guide you in this realm to awaken your powers that lay dormant for you will need them," the voice replied.

Cynder went forwards and found a platform with green glow coming from it. She was instructed to stand on it and she did.

"Now, feel your power coursing through your body. Always fight poison with poison but remember that yours is the superior one. Let it course through your veins." Cynder closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "And let it out with a blast!"

She opened her eyes and let go a breath of poison that shot straight into a pillar. It corroded and Cynder got a shock.

"You have awakened the power of poison with an acidic effect. It seems like there is more hope for you yet. Now, proceed forward and we'll continue to the next training course," the Chronicler said with a noticeable happiness in his voice.

"Oh goodie, more jumping puzzles. I love jumping puzzles," Cynder said sarcastically when she saw more platforms and see-saws.

There was a particular platform she couldn't cross because it was spinning so fast that it knocked her back every time. She was annoyed.

"Are you trying to make my life more miserable? How do you expect me to cross a platform that spins like a tornado?"

Suddenly, she saw everything around her stop. Cynder was confused until the Chronicler explained to her about the powers of Dragon Time.

"This is amazing…amazing indeed. While they say only a few dragons have the ability to control time, it seems like you're one of them. What you're experiencing now is called Dragon Time, Cynder. If you learn how to master it, you can use it at your own will and slow time down so you can gain an advantage in combat. Now, use this new ability to cross the platform," the Chronicler said.

Cynder concentrated hard enough and to her amazement, things slowed down and the spinning platform was slow enough for her to cross to the other side without much trouble. She proceeded with multiple trainings with her poison attacks and it did not take long for her to finish. After that, she headed towards the circular chamber which she entered previously when she first arrived in this strange realm.

"Well, I'm here now. What do I do next?" Cynder asked as she looked into the pool.

It was a short moment of silence before the Chronicler spoke again. "You have been entrusted to search for Spyro, Cynder, because he is not dead. Yes, he is alive and well but I know not his whereabouts. Look deep into your heart, you know you love him so let that love connection bring you to him for even these bonds can overcome the darkest darkness. Use it as a guiding light to Spyro because only you can find him; not Firestorm, the Guardians or anyone in Dragon Realms."

"How can I search for him when I'm so weak and the world is so big?" Cynder asked.

"You will find that miracles do happen. All you need to do…is to believe."

Cynder slowly opened her eyes and the flood of morning light greeted her eyes. She stirred and took a deep breath before letting out a relaxed sigh. It has been a while since she got a decent place to rest her head on and she was thankful that she was found, even if that dragon wasn't Spyro. She tried to move her claws and to her amazement and surprise, she could move it easily as if they had been used regularly. Cynder then tried to move her entire body, which to her surprise, moved just as easily.

"Wow…you're just full of riddles and surprises…Chronicler," Cynder muttered with a weak smile.

She walked around the room with a limp for her strength was restored but not her broken limb. At the same time, Volteer came in with a thick medical book in his hand. Volteer nearly dropped his book because he did not expect Cynder to walk, much less move her claws.

"But how is this possible?" Volteer asked with surprise while examining Cynder.

"Miracles do happen. All you need is to believe," Cynder answered.

Volteer cleared his throat and flipped through the pages of his medical book. "Ah well…as a dragon of logic and science and words, miracles don't happen. Maybe it's because you have regenerative abilities that allow you to recover your strength once you're active again. That is the best explanation." He saw Cynder giving him a sarcastic frown. "Ahem, just...let me have a look at that limb of yours."

He removed the bandages and applied some fresh herb paste before wrapping new bandages around it.

"Are you able to walk?"

"I'm okay if it weren't for my broken left hind leg."

"Should I carry you to the doctors?"

"Um…that won't be necessary, Volteer. I can manage it."

And so, she walked to the nearest clinic with Volteer by her side, assisting her whenever she lost her balance. The clinic wasn't packed and only an old mole was sitting on the benches, waiting for his turn. He turned to look at Cynder when she sat down beside him.

"Hey, you're that she-dragon that fought alongside Spyro, yes?" he asked.

"Yes, yes I am," Cynder replied. _"At least he did not try to call me evil she-dragon; unlike a certain dragonfly."_

"Oh ho, they say that you and Spyro were dead after the world has been saved. I guess I should know better than to trust rumors. However, there is a certain rumor that is hard to ignore for I've experienced it myself," the old mole said.

Cynder turned her head slowly to look at the mole. "What have you experienced?"

"I…I've seen a dark figure fly in the skies over Warfang at night. I cannot discern its shape nor gender for it has this dark gracefulness in it, a combat grace if you will. No light in the entire city can show you this face for it is like pure shadow. It attacked houses, burned our crops and assaulted the Dragon Temple a couple of times. However, just as it mysteriously came, this figure disappeared, never to be seen until it wants to be seen again," the mole said softly while reminiscing on the events that happened.

"But it cannot be a rumor if many have experienced it," Cynder argued.

"True but victims of the attack have no recollection of them being attacked…just vague memories of a ruthless darkness that appeared in the skies and disappeared. Do not be surprised if they tell you rumors of a shadow that is attacking the city or things like "my house was burnt down but there was no fire". They all say the same thing. It was as if they were meant to say the same thing," the mole explained.

Cynder said nothing but just nodded her head slowly. "So how can you remember all that happened? Weren't your memories erased?"

"The shadow must have thought that I'm but a senile mole. How wrong it was for I remember all that happened. That shadow…its darkness is something to be feared and many likened it to the Dark Master."

"Malefor…but he's defeated. He shouldn't be in our world anymore."

"Oh…evil has strange ways of returning, young she-dragon. Sometimes, they can be manifested through even…the ones you are close with," the old mole said in a cryptic manner.

The door to the consultation room opened and a dragon nurse called out to the old mole.

"Mr. Mole-Yair, Miss Coral will see you now," she said.

"Ah, just about time as well. It has been fun chatting with you, she-dragon," he said and made his way slowly to the consultation room.

Just as the door closed, Volteer turned to Cynder and said, "You know, he once was Spyro's friend and I'm sure he still is. He's a little bit…eccentric now though what factor that is attributing to it that I do not know."

"Maybe he's just lonely, maybe he needs someone to talk to," Cynder said.

"Perhaps…perhaps."

"Volteer…I'm concerned about Firestorm. Will he be alright wandering around the world like that?" Cynder asked as she looked at Volteer.

Volteer's expression varied until it settled for a weak smile. "Yes, I'm sure he'll be alright. He's born in a tribal village and he's used to living in the wild. In fact, I don't think he's that stupid as to wander the world without knowing anything. No doubt that he'll look for the leader of his tribal village for consultation as she knows a lot…from spirits and…otherworldly entities."

"So what is her name?"

"Her name is…Nubia."

Firestorm landed in the outskirts of the Enchanted Forest with a bag of spirit gems he harvested not long ago. He headed towards a hidden village where two guards stopped him at the village entrance.

"State your business, young dragon," one of the guards said.

"Don't you remember 'ol Firestorm, my dear Atreidas?" Firestorm asked.

The blood red dragon gasped and quickly beckoned his aide to step aside. "My apologies, Firestorm, I did not recognize you there. It has been years since we've last been in contact and by the ancestors, your face has changed a lot," his friend said.

The two stared at each other and slowly, they started to laugh happily and hugged each other and patted each other in the back.

"It's great to be back to the village again, my friend," Firestorm said.

"It's great to see you again," Atreidas replied and the two let go of each other. "So what brings you back to our village? You must have a reason."

"I need to see Lady Nubia for I must consult her before searching for Spyro. This world is too big for one dragon to find another so I hope that one of the spirits knows about the whereabouts of Spyro," Firestorm explained.

"Spyro is dead and everyone knows that. Why are you searching for him? Are you trying to recover his dead body?"

"No, I have every reason to believe that he's not dead. If Cynder isn't dead, Spyro cannot be dead too."

"Look, one dragon dying and two dragons dying are two totally different things. The possibilities are great and it could be possible that he's dead. If he were alive, someone would've found him a long time ago," Atreidas said.

"That doesn't explain how I found Cynder alive and that was like three years ago since the world pieced back together. Perhaps he's still trapped in a barren place that nobody knows, still waiting to be found," Firestorm argued.

"So how do you know where to start?"

"That is why I'm here. I need Lady Nubia's help."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Legend of Spyro: Darkness of My Soul **

**Chapter 2- Lady Nubia the Spirit Seeker **_**by OnyxtheDragon17**_

Nubia belongs to Onyx the Dragon17 

Firestorm padded toward further through the village toward a large stone hut. As he approached, the fire dragon peered thoughtfully through the curtain of beads in the doorway. The interior of the room was dark despite the sunlight from the outside and was illuminated by a couple candles. To one corner there was a cluster of pots and a shelf of herbs, spices, and even skulls. The heady scent of burning cinnamon and wood wafted through the air, making it difficult to breathe.

"Lady Nubia," he said quietly walking through the darkness. "I've come to ask for your help. Lady Nubia?"

"Ah, welcome, young friend," a soft voice said. "It is good to see you once again in the most uncertain of times."

Firestorm started silently as he approached a dark brown dragoness meditating in the darkness. She sat cross legged on a mat of leaves with her wings unfurled, eyes closed, and breathing in and out while the candles around her flickered. Then, with one last exhalation, she opened her orange eyes and peered curiously at Firestorm.

"Welcome, Firestorm, I wondered when you would return," Nubia smiled, "to visit an old friend like me."

"I could never forget the leader and village that raised me," he said smiling. He sat down on his haunches, earnest to ask for her help.

"True. But something seems to be troubling you. Tell me what ails you?"

"Well, I want to help find someone who's missing, and I need to know where to look."

"You're searching for Spyro, yes?"

He stared at her in astonishment which soon faded. "How'd you know it was him I'm looking for?"

Lady Nubia chuckled. "Rumors travel like a herd of deer, my friend. Though, I fail to believe that he is truly perished from this world."

"I know," Firestorm said. "Mostly everyone thinks he's dead, but I don't. Not when I found Cynder back at Dante's Freezer."

Lady Nubia considered this for a moment and then said, "Ah, so you've found the shadow dragoness whose skin is like that of the night sky and heart is now changed. Interesting. Where is she?"

"Back at the temple, I found her encased in ice and she seemed weak. But she's at the Dragon Temple recovering."

"Hmm. So now you wish for my help to find Spyro, correct?"

"Yes." Firestorm nodded.

They two dragons said nothing in complete silence and a tired look seemed to wash upon Lady Nubia's features. Firestorm hoped that she could help him in some way. He wanted to help Cynder find Spyro before the unspeakable could happen. He waited for a few moments until; she sighed deeply and spoke again.

"It's been ages since I've used my spirit powers, but I will contact those from the Spirit Realm and see if they can provide you with the answer."

Before the fire dragon could respond, Lady Nubia closed her eyes and tossed her head back. Her beaded necklace began to jingle violently, and her body convulsed into a series of spasms and jerks. To him it seemed like she was dying, but to the tribal leader it was her only method of contact. Her intense shaking continued as she began to chant words Firestorm didn't know.

"_Spiritus Evokalo! Spiritus Evokalo! Beyond the pit of death and past the cradle of life, come forth spirits to give answer to this unknown chaos and strife. Answer my request and honorable plea, come forth and tell us what to see. Spiritus Evokalo! Spiritus Evokalo!" _

Firestorm watched his tribal leader with a twinge of fear and excitement. He saw her beads shake even more wildly as if they would break free from her neck and attack. Her convulsions continued and worsened as if she were being possessed.

Suddenly, the candles flickered out. But no breeze had entered the room and Firestorm, anxious to get answers, waited patiently. He hid his uneasiness of what he might see as darkness obscured them both. Then, in the midst of it all, Lady Nubia gave a piercing shriek and her shaking stopped. He squinted hard at her to notice her head lolled forward and how motionless she was.

He hoped that she was still alive. To his relief he noticed that her chest was still moving in and out with deep breaths, and she continued to move. But something caught his eye when he reassured himself she was still okay.

A luminous white specter was seeping from her body into the air. It floated high into the air like a puffy cloud as Firestorm continued to watch. However, after a couple minutes, the shape reformed into a ghost of a large dragon with transparent horns, wings, and a tail that had was trailed by a gaseous vapor. Not to mention the gold halo that floated above his crested head.

"Who dares contact Animagus, Guardian of the Spirit Realm," the ghost dragon bellowed.

The words died on Firestorm's lips as he stared into the ghost's silver eyes. But Lady Nubia wasn't taken aback and sat up and spoke to the spirit in a casual voice, as if they had been old friends.

"It was I who continued, Animagus, Lady Nubia."

"Why have you disturbed my duties?" Animagus asked calmly, looking down at her.

"My friend Firestorm and I wish to ask if you know where Spyro is," she replied. "We've heard rumors that he has perished from this earth, is it true?"

For a couple minutes, the spirit dragon glowered at the two dragons, his silver menacing eyes darted from Lady Nubia to Firestorm like a lion trying to pick which prey animal to attack. Silence, save for the murmur and chatter of village dragons outside, filled the dark house. Animagus finally spoke in a deep voice.

"No one by that name has entered my realm."

The young dragon was about to speak with vigor, but thought better of it. He seemed to be right so far, now he had to find and prove that Spyro was still here, somehow. He listened quietly, rooted to the spot as Animagus continued.

"However, I do not know the exact location of where he dwells," he said, "but I do know of a path that will lead to him."

"Can you tell us," Firestorm said abruptly. Nubia shot him a look, and the fire dragon added, "Can please tell us how to find him, Animagus, sir?"

Animagus glared at the fire dragon for his impatience but ignored it and spoke in a mysterious voice this time.

"_Through the forges of fire _

_Steam, coal, and lava_

_One must journey and never tire. _

_Over the canyons and field of flowers_

_Old rock and new earth _

_Wise is it to never eat the hours._

_Beyond the caves of darkness and spite_

_In the crevices and cracks _

_Dangers lurk with more than bite. _

_To the swirling deserts and dusty peaks _

_A forgotten soul _

_This is what one must search and seek." _

Before he could ask where he was to start or what the words meant, Animagus had already transformed into the puffy white cloud. It shot into Lady Nubia's chest and the dragoness jerked upwards as if struck by lightning. Her orange eyes widened for a moment, then, softened taking in Firestorm's perplexed expression.

"I understand your disappointment friend," Nubia murmured gravely. "None of the spirits I contact are clear when heard. But remember the riddles, Firestorm; they are sure to guide you in your journey to find Spyro."

"But I don't know exactly where to start," he said. "I don't exactly understand the riddle completely."

"In time, you will, my friend." Nubia shifted back into a meditative position and breathed in and out once more. Closing her eyes, the tribal leader said nothing for a moment gathering her thoughts.

"Can you contact another spirit?"

"Alas, I cannot my friend. Once I've summoned one spirit, I cannot contact another for a couple days. My body will need time to recover, for every summoning saps my energy. I'm sorry; Firestorm, but you must piece together this puzzle yourself. Remember and decipher the riddles and they will lead you straight to Spyro."

Firestorm nodded solemnly. "Okay. I understand. Goodbye, Lady Nubia."

"Good bye, Firestorm." Lady Nubia said opening her eyes with a genial smile. "I wish you safe passage home."

_At Coral's Clinic _

Once the mole had finished his appointment and left the clinic, the dragoness nurse opened the door to the consultation and stared at Cynder, clipboard in hand.

"Miss Cynder, Miss Coral will see you," she said.

"Well, time to get this leg healed," Cynder muttered.

Volteer stayed where he was a watched her follow the dragon nurse into the room. Then he reached over and picked up a magazine that seemed to catch his eye. Meanwhile, as Cynder padded into the room she noticed a soft lime green bed and stone desk filled with tools and a clump of luminescent blue crystals above glowing faintly.

"Good morning, you must be Cynder," said the doctor, a dragoness with deep pink scales with a lavender underbelly and wings and curved yellow horns. "Correct?"

"Yes, it's me."

Around her neck she bore a necklace of colorful gold and crimson beads and tribal markings such as curves and serpentine stripes ran parallel along her body. She smiled kindly at Cynder. "My name is Miss Coral and I'll be your doctor today."

Coral gestured to the bed and Cynder reluctantly sat on it. She still smiled with such friendliness and warmth that the shadow dragoness felt a bit uncomfortable.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Coral asked.

"My left hind leg, it's broken."

"A broken limb, huh?" Examining the new bandages on Cynder's hind leg with keen amber eyes, Coral gingerly put pressure on it.

"Ouch! That hurts, you know." Cynder winced in pain.

"Sorry, sorry, I was only checking," Coral said softly. She gazed down at the bandages once more and than turned back to her patient with an apologetic smile. "Well, I know the perfect treatment that should alleviate the pain and heal gradually heal your broken limbs. I had to do the same thing for Firestorm once when he broken one of him limbs."

"Wait a minute, how do you know Firestorm?" Cynder asked.

Coral felt the color rise in her cheeks and her tail swish absentmindedly through the air, accidently knocking over a vase of flowers. Hurriedly, the dragon doctor cleaned the mess and turned back to Cynder with a sheepish smile.

"Firestorm and I are childhood friends," she explained. "And we grew up in the same tribal village together. He was always quite charming and daring one, exploring the unknown, fighting for what he believed in, and practicing his powers and fighting technique. More so, he even had a soft spot for me since we were so close."

"You two were close?" Cynder asked. "So how did you two meet?"

"Well," Coral blushed again and looked down at her toes. "It was the Harvesting Season and I was curious to learn what kind of herbs healed what and was exploring the Enchanted Forest when a strange beast rushed me and tried to kill me. I was scared for my life and didn't know when Firestorm erupted from out of nowhere and started to fight the beast. He fought, bit, and clawed the beast nearly to death harboring wounds of his own until the creature turned and fled. Once it was gone, he trudged over towards me and asked if I was fine. I said, 'yes' and he smiled and collapsed."

"What happened next?"

"I rushed to his side and began tending to his wounds. And I while I helped him, he told me about ever since he had first seen me, he thought he had died and gone to heaven."

Cynder laughed. "Hmm, he does sound like a charmer when you say it like that."

"Indeed," Coral nodded with an amused look. "He even admitted to day dreaming about me whenever he was in the middle of training and crashed into things whenever he saw me."

"Reminds of someone special I know," Cynder smiled reminiscing on the times she and Spyro spent together during the war. She remembered how he was distracted by her beauty and made a couple mistakes.

"But enough about my love life," Coral said. "Let me tend to the broken leg."

Subsequently, the dark pink dragoness bustled over to her desk, opened one of the cabinets, and pulled out a vial of glistening blue liquid and a clump of Aloe Vera leaves. She returned to Cynder holding the leaves in her left paw and vial in the right.

"What's that?" Cynder asked eyeing the vial suspiciously.

"A remedy called Nymph's Kiss, made from water nymph saliva," Coral replied. "It should take away the ache and encourage the development and the healing process. But I must warn you, it burns a little."

"Oh goodie," Cynder said with a sarcastic smile.

To Be Continued….


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Blue Skies**

Cynder limped out of Coral's consultation room with her left hind leg bandaged. There was a slight scowl on her face as she limped towards a half-asleep Volteer.

"Volteer," Cynder called out to the Electric Guardian.

He did not stir and continued nodding his head, trying to keep it up and balanced. There was a soft snore coming from him and it annoyed the black dragoness.

"Volteer," Cynder called out a bit louder.

Volteer continued to nod off and this time, he was mumbling something that Cynder couldn't understand. Her scowl was more prominent now.

"Volteer!" she shouted and awoke the yellow dragon.

This time, Volteer woke up and nearly fell of the chair he was sitting on. He quickly maintained his balance and looked at Cynder.

"Oh, sorry for dozing off, Cynder. My body's metabolism isn't what it used to be and I find myself sleepy quite often," Volteer said.

"I'm sure you were not asleep entirely, Volteer. Your eyes were half open," Cynder remarked.

"True but I was on the verge of falling asleep. Come, let us head back to the temple so you can rest and recuperate."

Back at the temple, Cyril tried to remember the black figure he saw a few days ago. For some reason, he could not remember anything about it except for the fact that the houses of Warfang were burnt and some citizens turned up dead. Among all the Guardians, Cyril had the best memory and he was proud of it. To have it fail him now was a blow to his ego and if Volteer found out, he would surely say that he's going senile.

"I'm not senile…I just temporarily forgotten about it," Cyril muttered and knocked his head a few times with his fist, as if doing that will help him remember.

He paced up and down near the Pool of Visions and occasionally stopped to look into the pool but it proved useless.

"Damn it," he cursed.

"Still trying to solve the mystery of the black figure that attacked Warfang? It's only rumors because no one can confirm it is real," Terrador said nonchalantly when he came into the chamber.

"That's what everyone, including you, tells me. However, my heart says so otherwise and as much as I would want to believe that this is all a rumor and the burnt houses were nothing more than accidental causes, I feel compelled to investigate if these allegations of a black shadow attacking Warfang is true or not. It may sound stupid but I will not rest easy until I find out the real truth," Cyril remarked with his usual hint of arrogance.

"Is that why you feel that this is a crisis? Come now, surely you're just being paranoid. How is it possible that a shadow can attack the living? If it was possible, I would have my shadow throttling me if I was asleep," Terrador joked.

"It is only natural for one to investigate something if they feel compelled to. I cannot help but feel that evil is at our doorsteps again and hopefully, I'm wrong about it for once. If evil is on the rise again, who will help us? Cynder? She's not the prophesized dragon that will save us. Spyro? As far as I'm concerned, he's dead. The Chronicler? I don't think he can meddle in our affairs even if he wanted to. No one can save the world except for another purple dragon and one will not appear again for the next ten generations. We don't have the time, Terrador," Cyril snapped.

"Well…if you want to investigate, by all means since you're the leader. I suggest that you ask some of the citizens again. See if you can extract any useful information out of them," Terrador suggested.

"I'll keep that in mind," Cyril said and left the chamber.

Meanwhile, Firestorm began his search for Spyro at the Northern Reaches where it was largely uninhabited. He thought it would be a good place to start since…well…since it's uninhabited. It was far away towards the North Pole but to Firestorm, it was worth saving the one who saved them. He packed up some supplies before taking to the skies.

"Going somewhere, Firestorm?" Atreidas asked when he saw Firestorm leaving the village.

"Yes, I'm heading for the Northern Reaches. I figure that it will be best place to start my search," Firestorm replied.

"Come now, how often do I see you? Won't you want to stay here for a while?" his friend asked.

"I really wish I could, my dear friend, but the longer I do nothing about saving Spyro, the more likely he'll die."

"Nah, he's been hit ten times worse than being swatted at by a bladed tail. He'll survive."

"I want to believe it too but I'm not taking any chances. If you want to come along, I have no problem with it," Firestorm offered.

Atreidas smiled. "Thank you, Firestorm, but my duty as a guard of our village cannot be neglected.

Atreidas gave Firestorm a glowing blue crystal that shone with supernatural brightness. It felt powerful like a spirit gem but it was not.

"I know we tribal dragons have no troubles seeing in the dark but there are some places where extra light is needed. May the light of Polaris guide you in times of darkness," Atreidas said while handing Firestorm the crystal.

"No, Atreidas," Firestorm said, "I cannot accept your gift for it belongs to you. I have yet to deserve such an award from Lady Nubia, much less from you."

"Nonsense, you have every right to receive the light of Polaris. To where you're going, I'm sure that you'll be entering dark places. Besides, what you're doing now is brave and honorable. I'm sure Lady Nubia will approve of me giving this to you. Here, take it," his friend insisted.

Firestorm looked at the small crystal in Atreidas's hand and took it. "Thank you," he said.

He attached the crystal to an amulet he was wearing and did a scratch mark on his face. It was a tribal dragon's way of making an oath.

"I will not return until Spyro is safe in Warfang again. I swear it on my life," Firestorm said as blood flowed from his scratch wound.

"Godspeed, Firestorm, may the Ancestors watch over you."

When Firestorm flew away, Lady Nubia appeared next to Atreidas and looked at where Firestorm flew off to.

"He's a stubborn one," she said calmly.

"Stubborn…yet, he is brave. Never in my life have I seen such a tribal dragon. He is the first tribal dragon I know that loves to explore beyond the Enchanted Forest," Atreidas added.

"He is, after all, Ignitus's cousin. Some of Ignitus's qualities must have rubbed off on him. Even from young, he always wanted to be like Ignitus. He's not afraid of being laughed at and he dares to do what he thinks is right. Such behavior is praiseworthy but he must understand his limitations," Lady Nubia said with sudden seriousness.

Atreidas nodded his head in agreement. "Yes…that is true. If only he knew how his cousin died, then maybe that way he can restrain himself from bringing harm upon himself."

"We should not discourage him. He may do what he likes, may it be for justice or bravery, but he will bear the full consequences of his actions should he fail. Still," Lady Nubia said with a weak smile, "I have full confidence that he can find Spyro."

Atreidas turned to Lady Nubia and said, "You don't seriously believe that Spyro's alive, do you?"

"Why not?" was all she said before entering the village again, her charms clinking whenever she walked.

Firestorm looked around him as he headed North, following the heading of his compass so he wouldn't get lost. The world looked so different now and many places which used to be land has become sea and vice versa. Ruins of cities, towns and villages were scattered everywhere and mountains that should not exist existed. It was a total remake of the world.

"By the Ancestors," he muttered.

He nearly veered off course before staying back on course again. Firestorm wanted to take a rest after flying for nearly four hours straight and the twilight sky was darkening fast. There was no moonlight since it was a cloudy day and the darkness somehow unnerved him. He found a nice plain near a large lake so he landed there for a rest.

"I have to leave early tomorrow. For now, I will rest here," he said to himself.

Firestorm set up a place to stay using only what nature provided and as a tribal dragon, living in nature was an advantage to him. He can build a small hut to stay in using on wood collected from a nearby jungle. After getting a fire going, Firestorm looked around carefully before letting his guard down.

The night went by as quickly as it came and as the fire died down, the creatures of the night came to the lake side for a drink of water. Firestorm opened his eyes once in a while and peeked out from his hut to see of everything was safe before going back to sleep again. Even though most of the evil creatures have been defeated, some were not affiliated to the Dark Master and retained their will to kill whoever they like. Such creatures like dark sprites and ghosts were good examples.

Back at the temple, Cynder wasn't interested in sleeping. She was busy practicing in the temple's training room, combating dummies and occasional insect invasions. It was surprising that her leg healed quickly and she wondered what medicine Coral applied on her leg.

"If the Guardians can't help, I'll just help myself," she said.

Another dummy came towards her and Cynder whacked it away with her tail. It flew towards the door and at the same time, Cyril came into the room. He saw the dummy flying towards him and did a quick swipe, disintegrating the dummy into pieces.

"You're up late, Cynder. Shouldn't you be sleeping and waiting for your leg to be healed?" Cyril asked softly.

"I could ask you the same question, Cyril. I have my reasons for practicing this late. Besides, my leg is fine," she answered.

"Yes, I can see that," Cyril remarked and looked at Cynder's bandaged leg.

He walked past Cynder and headed to the balcony, letting out a soft sigh and Cynder heard it. Curious and wanting to know what was on Cyril's mind, she followed him to the balcony. Hiding behind a large pot, she saw Cyril looking at the distant hills. He was nearly motionless.

"You know, Cynder, there is something on my mind," he said suddenly.

Cynder did not move from her hiding spot but Cyril went on talking anyway. "I have been troubled by something. You see, there are rumors of a large shadow attacking Warfang but the strangest thing is that no one actually recalls seeing it personally even when their property has been burnt. I feel that their memories have been erased and thus, I cannot confirm the situation. Call me stupid if you like but if this goes on, it may turn into a crisis. Lives are in danger and…for some reason…my instincts tell me that shadow is no ordinary shadow."

"Cyril, if you want witnesses, I know of one who actually remembers what he saw," Cynder said as she came out from her hiding place.

Turning around, Cyril said, "You do? How is that possible when everyone can't remember anything useful?"

"I don't know if he's telling the truth or not but you can try speaking to Mr. Mole-Yair. It might help," Cynder suggested.

"Mole-Yair…isn't he a mole from Munitions Forge?"

"Yes and what I say is what he claims. If you want to be certain, ask him."

Cyril nodded and looked around again, his head lifted towards the sky. Dawn was breaking over the horizon but the rays of sunlight were not enough to light up the whole land. Cyril wanted to confirm with Cynder about Mole-Yair's claim again but when he turned around, she was asleep on the ground.

"Oh no, not again," Cynder muttered when she found herself in a familiar place.

"I see that you're doing quite fine despite being injured and weakened. As I have said before, miracles do happen," the Chronicler said.

"Yeah, you showed me a miracle but is there such a miracle where you can stop giving me jumping puzzles?" Cynder snorted.

The Chronicler laughed.

"I'm afraid that it is impossible, Cynder. This is a necessary evil and to prove that you're worthy of saving Spyro, you have to go through this," the Chronicler said.

"Can't we do something better like…I don't know…a poetry contest? They say it's good for the mind," Cynder said.

"It has nothing to do with your quest and to prove yourself worthy, you must do what most dragons cannot do," the Chronicler remarked.

"I guess I have no choice then," Cynder said with a sigh.

She stepped onto the same platform where she got her poison powers and closed her eyes.

"This time, you will awaken the hurricane that lays dormant in you. Let it out and feel the air rushing around you." Cynder took a deep breath. "Allow the wind to blow your enemies away and unleash the windstorm," the Chronicler instructed.

Cynder opened her eyes and let out a powerful breath of wind but instead of blowing things around, the wind that came out was like a lance and it pierced through multiple objects.

"Whoa, not only am I getting my powers back, their even more different than what I can do three years ago. Chronicler, are you behind this?" she asked with suspicion.

"Cynder, I can never be directly involved with someone else's powers. What you get now is what you desire to do: to be strong and to save the one you love," the Chronicler said casually.

"Isn't that lovely," Cynder said dryly.

Cynder woke up after doing the usual and found herself sleeping in a bedroom. Judging by how the room was decorated, it had to be Volteer's room because books and scrolls were scattered everywhere and a large thesaurus was found clamped between two cupboards of books not far from her.

"It seems like the babbler has a friend in his room," Cynder joked to herself when she saw the thesaurus.

It was already morning and the streets were busy. Cynder took the opportunity to explore parts of the city she never explored before. However, she saw several houses were burnt and nobody seemed to care about it.

"Oh, it happens but no one really knows how it happened. Couldn't find traces of the culprit," a citizen said when asked about it.

"Been happening for a year now and rumor has it that a black shadow was responsible for it. I dunno…that's what everyone says," another citizen added.

"With houses burnt down and some citizens killed, the guards are no help at all. Some claim to have seen the shadow attacking but we can't vouch that they're entirely truthful," the first one said.

"You believe something you've never seen?" asked an unconvinced Cynder.

"It's like we seen it and never at all at the same time. I tell ye, something is messing with our memory," someone else said when he overheard the conversation.

"Either that or you guys are just going bonkers. This doesn't make any sense," Cynder added.

"Well, you can always try staying up late until it shows up…if you're lucky that is. You'll be considered even luckier if you got away with your sanity and memory intact."

"Good idea, maybe I should stay up and wait for it to arrive. Better to experience it firsthand rather than relying on people who give contradictory statements. I'm still in doubt about all this," Cynder said and walked away.

She had a bad feeling about this but dared not say a word to anyone about it. There was an evil presence but it was so familiar but the black dragoness could not say how or why.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Legend of Cynder: Darkness of My Soul **

**Chapter 4- Shadow Hunting **

Cynder continued to search the city for signs of the mysterious shadow that had been attacking Warfang and causing damage to many buildings. Even though citizens recalled seeing it but forgot moments later seemed suspicious to the black dragoness. What could be making the citizens forget? What was the Shadow that attacked? Where had it come from?

The questions continued to pile up in her mind and she grew frustated from searching many places—from Diggers Bakery to the old town market where a couple of moles kissed. Cynder grimaced in disgust and quickly turned away. _That really, really, is something I never want to see again, _she told herself as she lounged on the stone rim of a water fountain.

As the sky darkened to a rich violet and pink, Cynder could not help but think of Spyro and how much she missed him. And as she lay gazing up at the sunset in the distant in the horizon, a faint image of his face shone bright. Cynder blinked twice and shook her head and looked at the sun again. _Great, now my mind plays tricks on me. _

But tricks or not, one side of her believed that the dragon she loved deeply was somewhere among the realms, alive and wounded, but living nonetheless. The other side thought otherwise, but Cynder didn't want to be wrong. She only wanted to be with him.

When the first collection of stars exploded into the sky, Cynder sighed and began to investigate Warfang's roads and alleys with alert eyes. She searched from vendors filled with fresh fruits to dark alleys with dumpsters of rancid filth but found nothing. She tried the junkyard where a couple junkyard dragons lived. Some curiously watched her every moment like hungry lions while others glared and scowled at her intruding in their territory.

"No shadow here miss nosy," one sneered. "Just us scrappers and our treasure."

"Best return to where you belong," another said. "Or something may take your life away."

However, Cynder paid them no attention and continued to search for signs of the Shadow. When the moon finally positioned itself high in the sky and glistened like a pearl, Cynder gave up her search and headed back to the Dragon Temple. _That shadow has to be here somewhere, I just know it, _Cynder thought with a determined look. _Something isn't right I just have a gut feeling about it. _

And for some reason, her gut feeling was absolutely right. Once she reached the doors of the Dragon Temple, she saw something that made a chill surge down her spine. A black shape coasted over head towards the north. Its body moved fluidly and silently through the night like a pit viper and was barely visible under the palette of stars. However, she didn't need the stars to see the bone white eyes and the familiar horns to know who it was.

She watched the black figure glide farther and farther past through the night sky until it was a speck on the horizon. Cynder stood their frozen in fear and shook her head in disbelief at what she saw. _No, it couldn't be. Could it? Was that Spyro? Impossible, Spyro can't be the shadow. He would never attack those citizens or anyone else. But I don't know whether to believe it or not. I've got to tell the Elders. _

* * *

"So you're telling me you saw the shadow? Are you serious about this?" Cyril asked when Cynder told him about the shadow she saw.

"I'm serious, Cyril. It was no mistake. That was really the shadow that attacked Warfang," Cynder insisted.

"How can you be sure that isn't another shadow?"

"Look, how many shadow beings have we encountered over the years? If there were others, I'm sure Malefor would've used them. I trust my instincts, Cyril, and they're telling me that this shadow is the very shadow that attacked Warfang."

Cyril looked at her, wondering if she could be trusted or not. He wanted to object but Cynder's I-am-not-lying look made him change his mind.

"What features does the shadow have?"

"I noticed that it looked like a dragon for it has horns and wings. Its eyes were white but then…it looked so familiar. I can't put my finger on it though."

"Familiar in what sense? Does it remind you of someone you know?"

"No…actually, yes. It looked like Spyro."

Cyril was taken aback. He stared at Cynder with narrowed eyes as he could not believe what he just heard. _She says that the shadow looked like Spyro but should I trust what she says? None of the citizens can give me a detailed account of it and when I tried asking Mole-Yair, he has forgotten everything. This is really giving me a headache._

"Cyril, are you alright? You're icy blue face is paler than it is," Cynder said when she noticed Cyril grimacing.

Cyril snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head. "It's nothing. When did you see the shadow?"

"Not long ago. At the rate it is moving, I don't think it went far north."

"Good, I'm going after it before it causes more damage to our lives and properties!"

"You can't be serious!"

"It is my duty as Guardian to protect Warfang, Cynder. Besides, I want to know what this shadow is up to."

That said, Cyril burst out from the Dragon Temple and chased after the shadow. Cynder wanted to follow but she felt a paw on her head. Turning around, she saw Volteer looking at her.

"Let him be, Cynder. Cyril finally has the chance to investigate the thing that has troubled him for quite some time," Volteer said.

"What if he gets killed? I don't want anyone else to suffer Ignitus's fate," Cynder growled.

"That is very concerning of you but your concern will not help in this situation. Cynder, you said that the Chronicler called upon you to seek him out, yes?" Volteer asked.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I feel that you should leave Warfang and seek out the Chronicler. Ignitus once told Spyro that if the Chronicler decides to call upon us, then it means that trouble is brewing and since you're strong enough to walk, fly and fight, you better make haste," Volteer answered.

Cynder felt like as if he was eager to send her away.

"You seem rather eager to send me off, Volteer. What's the catch?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'm not eager, Cynder, I'm doing this so we can do some good for the citizens of Dragon Realm," Volteer replied.

Cynder felt that something wasn't right but then again, it is true that the Chronicler told her to seek her out because of something dire that was about to happen.

"Very well, Volteer, I'll leave as soon as I can. Is there anything you can give me before I leave?"

"As a matter of fact, Cynder, I have three things I'd like to give you. Come to my room."

She followed Volteer to his room where Volteer took out an ancient chest filled with unique items that didn't look familiar to Cynder at all. The first item she received was a tribal-looking amulet.

"This is Ishtar, Amulet of Light. It was created by Nubia hundreds of years ago. It's a special thing for it strengthens one's resolve against darkness. I believe that you need it because you have been exposed to darkness and darkness may still be a weak point for you," Volteer said while handing Cynder the amulet.

The second thing he took out was a pair of wing plating. They looked metallic but when equipped, they felt as light as the very air Cynder breathed.

"This is League and as its name suggests, it allows you to fly two times further than you normally can and as well as two times faster. It's useful for racing against the clock. Oh, don't forget your set armors," Volteer said while pointing at three set armors hung on the wall next to the door.

Cynder was surprised that the set armors she and Spyro found three years ago were still well-preserved. Instinctively, she reached for the defensive set armor and wore them.

"It feels a bit tight. How do I look?" Cynder asked.

"You look absolutely battle ready," Volteer said with a smile.

"So this is the third thing you're giving me?" she asked after adjusting her armor.

"No, the third is a companion that will accompany you in your quest for the Chronicler. He may be small but he's definitely useful," Volteer said with a furtive grin.

"Why is it that I have a bad feeling about this?" Cynder muttered.

Volteer gave a whistle and moments later, Cynder saw something small and glowing at the doorway. It was a familiar sight as well as an annoying one.

"Well, if it isn't the she-dragon. Hope you're happy after staying dead for three years," Sparx said while holding up three fingers.

"Nice to meet you again, Sparx," answered an annoyed Cynder, who didn't feel like trading insults with him.

"I've been talking to Sparx about this and he agreed to help you out in your search for the Chronicler," Volteer said.

"Yo, I thought you told me that we're looking for Spyro," Sparx said.

"I did but it is important that Cynder finds the Chronicler first before searching for Spyro. You agreed on this so it is only reasonable if you stow your bellyaching," Volteer remarked.

Sparx crossed his arms and flew towards Cynder.

"Look, she-dragon, I'm only following you because I want to search for my brother. Don't get any funny ideas and I'm definitely not for you to order around," Sparx said while jabbing Cynder's snout with his finger.

"You're a small one to be talking like a big shot, Sparx. Don't worry, I won't be ordering you around since your size proves to be no use to me in combat. In fact, how helpful were you three years ago when we were battling Malefor's forces?"

"I would've given their butts a kick or two if Spyro let me follow him. I even fought a parrot and gave him a thing or two about being a loudmouth when Spyro went looking for you after you went running away during the Eternal Night incident," Sparx said while flexing his arm.

"Yeah, very believable," Cynder sneered.

"I see that you two are getting acquainted already," Volteer said with a smile. "Just like old times eh."

"Yeah, old times indeed," Sparx muttered.

"Take whatever you need from my room that may help you in your journey. The world may be safer but you can never be too careful," Volteer said.

"In that case, can I have that shiny crystal ball?" Sparx asked while pointing at a crystal ball that was situated on a shelf.

Volteer gave a laugh and a flat 'no'. Cynder took a bag of gems and a week's worth of food supplies. With everything set, the two were led to the temple's balcony.

"Cynder, I'm sorry for sending you off alone so quickly. I know that you deserve some peace but until the shadow has been dealt with and your heart's sorrow calmed, I doubt that you'll ever find peace in your life," Volteer said.

"I'm already having some peace until you came along," Sparx added.

"There's no need for an apology, Volteer, my problems are my responsibility," Cynder said while ignoring Sparx. "Besides, I don't find Warfang interesting anyway."

"Quite. Now, make haste and fly like the wind. Should you encounter the shadow, do not attempt to engage it. Sparx, you must set aside your disdain against her and help Cynder in her quest. Should she fail, do not hope of finding Spyro again or even coming back alive," Volteer warned.

"Oh whoop de doo," Sparx said.

The two took to the skies and Volteer watched them fly into the darkness.

"Godspeed, Cynder and Sparx."

Cyril found the shadow perched on the ramparts, as if waiting for Cyril to arrive. He bared his teeth and landed on the rampart, just a few meters away from the flickering shadow. It didn't seem to show any emotion now feelings. In fact, besides the eerily white eyes, Cyril could not discern any body parts for it was as dark as the night sky itself.

"So you're the shadow that terrorized Warfang," Cyril growled.

"Does it matter?" it replied in a demonic distorted voice.

"Of course it does. You're killing people and damaging properties and erasing people's memories. I cannot allow you to go any further," Cyril said while putting up a brave front.

The shadow gave a demonic cackle. "You're a weak one to be talking, fleshling. You cannot harm something you cannot touch or manipulate," it said.

Cyril shot five ice shards at the shadow but they passed through it and flew out of the city. The shadow shot a breath of dark fire that licked at Cyril's scales. It hurt as if he was being burnt by fire but the feeling of darkness was overwhelming. No words could describe how it felt. He fell to the ground, grunting in pain and clutching the black wound on his neck.

"Let that be a warning to you, fleshling. No one can stop me nor can they resist my powers so do not try. Unless you give me Cynder, I will not stop terrorizing your fair city," it said.

'Cynder…" Cyril muttered and remembered how Cynder described the shadow looking like Spyro.

He took a closer look and gasped. It does resemble Spyro except this shadow looked like a grown dragon. It couldn't be him.

"I know she's here, fleshling, and I'm getting impatient. Give her to me within five days or this city will suffer a fate worse than the assault on it three years ago. Mark my words," it said and its shadowy body dispersed like smoke.

Cyril knew that this shadow was a tough opponent and to face it alone was pure folly. He wanted to save the city but to give up Cynder to the shadow was against his moral beliefs.

"What should I do?" he said weakly.

A/N: This chapter was written by Onythedragon17 and since it was a bit to short, I made it a bit longer. Credit still goes to him because he wrote this chapter. Please review because we worked so hard on it and we would like to hear your opinion.


	5. Chapter 5 preview

**Chapter 5: Giant Ants (preview)  
**

A/N: Since OnyxtheDragon17 is busy completing the second half of the chapter, here is a preview of what I have written (not full).

"So there I was, minding my own business until you came along. It's bad enough that Spyro is gone but you have to show your face in Warfang and now here I am, stuck with the Terror of the Skies, going to some Lala Land of all places," Sparx said while they were flying over the Enchanted Forest.

"This isn't some Lala Land we're going to, Sparx. I must see the Chronicler before we can find Spyro. If you refuse to shut up, I'll make you shut up," Cynder said while tracing a claw on his tiny neck.

"Um...I think I choked on something," Sparx said and pretended to cough.

Cynder gave a satisfied smile and concentrated on flying. Time seemed slow when they were flying and what was supposed to be a fifteen-minute flight felt like two hours. Cynder looked around and at Sparx.

"How long have we been flying?" she asked.

Sparx pretended to look at an imaginative watch. "Great, now that I'm with you, I lost track of time."

Cynder shook her head and looked below her. She swore that they were still over the Enchanted Forest but the moonless night made it hard for her to see.

"So, you're going to see the Chronicler huh. Don't bother if you think he'll make things easy for you. Old guy really loves puzzles, that sadistic dragon," Sparx said.

"You've met him before?" Cynder asked while turning her head around to look at Sparx.

"Well, only that one time but it's a pain in the butt just to go see him. My memory's probably failed by now because I can't remember where his lair is. What I can remember is that he needs a little life. That guy's stuck with so many books that I doubt any of us won't go insane. I bet that he can read the same book all over again for the next thousand years," Sparx joked.

"Maybe you should try his hobby," Cynder remarked.

"There is no way that I'm reading his books. I'm not interested in slice-of-life stories," Sparx said while lying down on Cynder's back.

"Hey, get off me! I didn't say you could rest on my back!" Cynder said while trying to shake Sparx off.

"Oh c'mon, can't a little guy get some rest?"

"I don't get along well with hitchhikers so get off me before I shake you off."

"Oh no, I'm not taking orders from the Terror of the Skies, not when I'm in a spot where she can't reach me," Sparx said while grabbing on to one of Cynder's spines.

After a while, she gave up and let out an exasperated sigh. "I swear you'll pay for this," she growled softly.

The night went by like a cheetah and after a very long flight through the jet stream, it was broad daylight and Cynder was feeling tired. Her eyelids were getting heavy and her breathing became a bit labored as she was panting in exhaustion. Her vision blurred and after two minutes, her wings gave out and she plunged to the ground below.

"Whoa!" Sparx cried out when he felt Cynder fall suddenly.

Sparx climbed to Cynder's head and saw that her eyes were closed.

"Hey, she-dragon, you can't sleep now! We're going to crash if you do that! No forty winks!" Sparx said while trying to wake Cynder up.

She did not respond and Sparx tried slapping her face and punching her snout, even though he can't hurt her enough to wake her up. Sparx merely crushed his hand.

"C'mon, snap out of it!" he cried out in desperation.

As the ground got closer, Sparx spotted a river not far from them. Thinking fast, adjusted Cynder's wings so she fell into the body of water to their right. Sparx closed his eyes and seconds later, there was a loud splash followed by a gurgling sound as Cynder drowned in the river.

"Oh crap, I killed her!" Sparx said in horror.


	6. Chapter 5 full

**Chapter 5: Giant Ants**

**A/N: **I know some of you are waiting for the full chapter and you all have OnyxtheDragon17 to thank for finishing this chapter. The author's note at the bottom of the page belongs to OnyxtheDragon17.

"So there I was, minding my own business until you came along. It's bad enough that Spyro is gone but you have to show your face in Warfang and now here I am, stuck with the Terror of the Skies, going to some Lala Land of all places," Sparx said while they were flying over the Enchanted Forest.

"This isn't some Lala Land we're going to, Sparx. I must see the Chronicler before we can find Spyro. If you refuse to shut up, I'll make you shut up," Cynder said while tracing a claw on his tiny neck.

"Um...I think I choked on something," Sparx said and pretended to cough.

Cynder gave a satisfied smile and concentrated on flying. Time seemed slow when they were flying and what was supposed to be a fifteen-minute flight felt like two hours. Cynder looked around and at Sparx.

"How long have we been flying?" she asked.

Sparx pretended to look at an imaginative watch. "Great, now that I'm with you, I lost track of time."

Cynder shook her head and looked below her. She swore that they were still over the Enchanted Forest but the moonless night made it hard for her to see.

"So, you're going to see the Chronicler huh. Don't bother if you think he'll make things easy for you. Old guy really loves puzzles, that sadistic dragon," Sparx said.

"You've met him before?" Cynder asked while turning her head around to look at Sparx.

"Well, only that one time but it's a pain in the butt just to go see him. My memory's probably failed by now because I can't remember where his lair is. What I can remember is that he needs a little life. That guy's stuck with so many books that I doubt any of us won't go insane. I bet that he can read the same book all over again for the next thousand years," Sparx joked.

"Maybe you should try his hobby," Cynder remarked.

"There is no way that I'm reading his books. I'm not interested in slice-of-life stories," Sparx said while lying down on Cynder's back.

"Hey, get off me! I didn't say you could rest on my back!" Cynder said while trying to shake Sparx off.

"Oh c'mon, can't a little guy get some rest?"

"I don't get along well with hitchhikers so get off me before I shake you off."

"Oh no, I'm not taking orders from the Terror of the Skies, not when I'm in a spot where she can't reach me," Sparx said while grabbing on to one of Cynder's spines.

After a while, she gave up and let out an exasperated sigh. "I swear you'll pay for this," she growled softly.

The night went by like a cheetah and after a very long flight through the jet stream, it was broad daylight and Cynder was feeling tired. Her eyelids were getting heavy and her breathing became a bit labored as she was panting in exhaustion. Her vision blurred and after two minutes, her wings gave out and she plunged to the ground below.

"Whoa!" Sparx cried out when he felt Cynder fall suddenly.

Sparx climbed to Cynder's head and saw that her eyes were closed.

"Hey, she-dragon, you can't sleep now! We're going to crash if you do that! No forty winks!" Sparx said while trying to wake Cynder up.

She did not respond and Sparx tried slapping her face and punching her snout, even though he can't hurt her enough to wake her up. Sparx merely crushed his hand.

"C'mon, snap out of it!" he cried out in desperation.

As the ground got closer, Sparx spotted a river not far from them. Thinking fast, adjusted Cynder's wings so she fell into the body of water to their right. Sparx closed his eyes and seconds later, there was a loud splash followed by a gurgling sound as Cynder drowned in the river.

"Oh crap, I killed her!" Sparx said in horror.

Cynder felt that breathing was hard but the sensation did not last long. She felt a sudden sense of peace and when her vision came into focus, she saw that she was in a flower field. At the other end of the field was Spyro with his back facing her.

"Spyro…is that really you?" she asked.

Spyro turned his head around to show a melancholic expression. It was as if he was going through a lot of emotional pain. Cynder ran towards him with the intention of comforting him and perhaps giving him a kiss but when she touched his back, Spyro suddenly turned around and grabbed her by the neck.

"Why did you abandon me?" he asked menacingly.

"Spyro…I will never abandon you! Don't hurt me!" Cynder said while gasping for air.

"You're a liar, Cynder. I trusted you and look at you, you betrayed me," Spyro snarled as his voice changed from his usual voice to a demonic hollow voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Cynder said as she struggled to free herself while trying to breathe at the same time.

"You know very well what I meant. You left me when I saved the world. You left me alone to die. Now, you will suffer the same fate as I have suffered!"

As if waking up from a dream, Cynder opened her eyes quickly and she found herself dropping to the depths of a deep river. She panicked and let out a gurgling gasp and quickly swam to the surface.

"Cynder, where are you?!" Sparx called out while trying to peer into the raging waters.

Suddenly, Cynder surfaced and swam to the river bank. Sparx approached her and patted her back as she coughed up the water that got into her lungs.

"You're…okay, are you?" Sparx asked.

Cynder growled and Sparx and blew him away with her wind breath.

"You idiot, are you trying to drown me?" Cynder asked aloud.

"Oh, so that's how you say thank you after I saved you from scraping away your scales and breaking your bones. It could've been worse if I made you land on the ground," Sparx countered.

"You could've made me land on the trees. At least they'll stop us from falling to the ground," Cynder said while licking a wounded paw.

"Yeah, that is if you don't mind getting pricked," Sparx noted and pointed at the forest of thorn trees.

Cynder looked around and felt puzzled. She remembered taking a map from Volteer's room and she decided to consult it. However, it was so soaked that the ink made blotches on the paper.

"Great, we have no idea where we are and the map's completely useless. Now I feel that broken bones isn't be as bad as going somewhere without a map," Cynder mumbled to herself.

She scrunched the map into a paper ball and tossed it aside. Instead of relying on a map, Cynder decided to follow her instincts. While her instincts never failed her so far, walking in unfamiliar territory isn't a matter of instincts anymore. To make matters worse, she was never good in navigating through forests. Walking in a forest of thorn trees certainly wasn't helping. Everywhere she and Sparx went were dead ends and pits that were impossible for Cynder to fly across while in her current condition. Making detours made matters worse as they got more and more lost.

"It feels like we're walking in circles," Cynder said.

"That is because we are. I was wondering how long you're gonna walk around the same tree," Sparx remarked.

"If you knew it long ago, why didn't you tell me?" Cynder asked angrily.

"I was waiting for you to wise up," Sparx answered with his arms crossed.

"Dear Ancestors, why did you make Volteer pair me up with this pest?"

Suddenly, they heard rustling coming from the trees followed by a few insect-like sounds. Cynder barely saw silhouettes of something big moving through the forest of thorns and they moved fast. The noises grew louder and Cynder felt her legs grew weak.

"I don't like the sound of this," she said to Sparx.

"For once, I agree," Cynder answered.

Not wanting to know what was lurking behind the thorn trees, the two ran for their lives. Cynder found an exit but before she could make another step, something burst out from the dense trees.

"I see food," it said.

"I think I'm gonna faint," Sparx said and fell to the ground, leaving Cynder to face the creature all alone.

The giant ant looked menacingly at Cynder with its mandibles wide open and acidic drool dripping from its fangs. Its giant antennas moved about and nearly hit Cynder.

"A dragon…it has been a long time since we had one…you will make a tasty meal," the giant ant said hungrily.

"Look…um…Mr. Ant, I'm not exactly tasty you see. I'm uh…poisonous and I…leave a very bad aftertaste. Look, I taste bad," Cynder said while pretending to bite herself and spitting as if she tasted bitter.

"Poison…is no problem for us…we are immune to all elements and…we relish poison. That is how we got our venom," the ant said and took a step forward.

Cynder backed away and attempted to run but instead of running away at top speed, she felt dizzy and slumped to the ground.

"Easy prey for the masses yet its portion is too little to feed us all. You may not be appealing to our appetite…but you'll be a tasty morsel…for our offspring," the giant ant said.

Cynder was in the Chronicler's training realm again and this time, she had a hard time resisting the urge to shout at the Chronicler for calling her at the wrong time.

"The wrong situation is the right time for you to learn a non-elemental attack that will defeat foes that are resistant to your elemental attacks. Rest assured that no harm will come to your physical body," the Chronicler explained.

"If I find scars on my body when I wake up, I'll…" Cynder stopped midsentence and sighed. "It's no use arguing. I keep on finding myself in dire situations and I'm so used to Spyro saving me every time I got into trouble. How can I help him if I'm so weak?"

"Do not feel bad about yourself, Cynder. Every one of us has a weakness and sometimes, weaknesses can be critical for success. Just do not let it slow you down," the Chronicler said with sympathy.

Cynder nodded and stepped onto a light blue platform.

"Now, you breathe air that gives you life. Imagine that you have the power to manipulate the very air that you breathe into a slicing weapon. Liken it to a sharp blade that cuts through your foes and break even the toughest of armor. Once you have grasped this weapon, let it fly."

Cynder took a deep breath and blew out a crescent-shaped blade of air. To her amazement, it sliced through several pillars and shattered a wall into pieces.

"This, Cynder, is a technique that few dragons could master and not even Spyro had the chance to master this. It has no element for it is air and it is extremely sharp. Used by the ancestors as a weapon against enemies with resistance against common elements, they used magic to shape and form air into blades. Malefor was interested in this technique but the elders kept it a secret from him. Let's be thankful for that," the Chronicler said.

"Air blades…cool," Cynder smirked.

"I will not put you through the usual test because your body is in danger. Quickly, use your powers to defend yourself."

Cynder opened her eyes and found herself surrounded by large ant larvae. They were slimy and they were hungry. She found herself unable to move as the slime the larvae exuded made her body heavy.

"Cynder, you're awake. Will you do us a favor and kill them?!" Sparx cried out from a tiny bone cage next to her.

Cynder shot a few air blades at the ant larvae and two of them were sliced in half. The others lurched at her with mouths full of sharp fangs open. Cynder made great effort to move out of harm's way and launched a counter attack. Three more were sliced in half and the air blade that went through them hit a soft wall, collapsing it and creating an escape route for Cynder. She grabbed Sparx's cage and ran out from the larvae chamber.

"Whoa, if Spyro see you do that, he'll definitely fall in love with you," Sparx said.

"I thought he's already in love with me," Cynder said while fighting her way through a catwalk spanning across a large chasm.

"I don't know because I doubt he gave you a reciprocal answer."

"Don't try to sow doubts, Sparx, it's not nice. For now, could you please shut up so I can get us out of here alive?"

Ant guards were everywhere and those with wings came at her from different tiers of the ant hive. Cynder knocked an ant guard into another standing near the ledge of the catwalk and the two plunged to the chasm below. The others spat poison and fire at her but Cynder was agile enough to avoid being burned and poisoned. She shot three more air blades at a row of ant guards and cleanly decapitated them. With the path in front of her cleared, she entered a hole and followed a spiraling tunnel that went upwards. It was claustrophobic and the air in the tunnels was dank and musty. The tunnels were lit up by strange flora that emitted lights and they grew on the walls of the tunnels. She had no idea where she was going and Cynder was encountering increasing resistance from a never-ending wave of ant guards. There were spirit gems growing everywhere and some clusters were so huge that she could not break them.

"This is like some B-grade sci-fi movie. Giant ants are so clichéd," Sparx said.

"They're not so clichéd when they can talk. Their nest is so huge that it is impossible for me to find our way out," Cynder said and freed Sparx from the bone cage.

"I overheard one of the ant workers mentioning about a map the Ant Queen has in her possession. I'm not sure why the queen needs it but if we are to get out from this pest-infested hole, I say we go beat the queen and take the map from her," Sparx suggested as he came out from the cage.

"You're not exactly making my life easy, Sparx. I'm the one doing all the fighting while you just spew all sorts of nonsense," Cynder snapped.

"Just be thankful that you have a companion to talk to even in times this dire," Sparx remarked.

"Psst, hey, you there," someone called out to Cynder.

Cynder turned around and nearly had a heart attack because a giant ant was so close to her. She wanted to kill it but the ant stopped her by closing her maw.

"I'm not here to harm you, dragon. I need your help for I see that you have great prowess in combat," the ant, apparently a female, said.

"Are you not one of them?" Cynder asked when the ant let go of her maw.

"Cynder, let's not encourage it. Kill it before it has a chance to kill you," Sparx said in a whisper.

"I'm the queen of this hive…well, I was until the Red Clan deiced to take over this place after their hive got destroyed by dragons three hundred years ago. It's their fault for being such pests and with their home destroyed, they took our home and killed our people. All surviving ants of the Black Clan have escaped…except for me," the Black Ant Queen said.

"Why did you stay?" Cynder asked.

"I had no chance of escaping so I hid in a chamber that nobody knew of. So far, I've been feeding on the scraps of food that fall to the bottom of the chasm. It's not bottomless for every pit has an end. Nobody bothers to look into the chasm so I'm relatively safe down there. However, it is a folly if I were to assault the Red Ant Queen alone. I need someone strong to help me retake my hive. Will you help?" the queen pleaded.

"Wow, this is new. I've never seen a queen pleading to a commoner," Sparx said.

Cynder didn't really want to stick her nose into other people's businesses, especially when they were eight-foot tall giant ants. However, she did feel pity for the Black Ant Queen so she decided to help her reclaim the hive.

"You just tell me what I need to do. I'll try to reclaim the hive for you but in return, you must show me the way out," Cynder said.

"I'm sorry, dear, but it has been a long time since I last came out from my hive. My memory has failed me and like your friend said, the only way out is to use a map. It is my map and you can have it after you defeat my rival. It is the only map so be sure not to harm it," the queen said.

"What will you do?"

"I can show you a secret entrance to the Queen's Chamber without having to go through all the guards. The secret tunnels may be patrolled but resistance is light. Know that the queen will be tougher so be prepared for anything."

"I will."

"Come, hop onto my back and I'll bring you to the secret routes."

Cynder obliged and hopped onto the queen's back. It felt prickly and hard but it was nothing she can't handle. The queen moved at top speed through the unused tunnels with Sparx following behind. Once or twice, Cynder nearly banged her head against some roots despite warnings from the queen. What felt like ages of descending to the depths below changed when they emerged from the tunnels and into a large open area. Cynder looked up and saw crisscrossing catwalks and not far away from them were the unfortunate ant guards that Cynder threw down. They were lifeless and their limbs and bodies were mutilated from her air blade attacks.

"So this is the bottom of the chasm. It's pretty deep no doubt," Cynder said.

"Nothing grows down here. Very little light reaches the chasm floor and to observers from above, its total darkness but I can see them quite well," the queen said.

"You must have some pretty good eyesight, queenie. I couldn't even see those ants crawling about," Sparx said while trying to spot movement on the catwalks.

The queen ignored Sparx's comment and went on her way. There were three tunnels at the other end of the open area and the queen went into the one at the right. Again, Cynder felt claustrophobic as the tunnels got smaller and smaller. Ten minutes of a hell ride later, the Red Ant Queen dropped Cynder off at a small tunnel entrance.

"You'll make your way to the lair through this small tunnel. It's not far from here and it'll take you about three minutes. Slay the queen and feel free to take anything from the chamber. Good luck, dragon, I'll see you when the queen is dead," the queen said and went away.

"She's eager to leave," Sparx said.

"I know," Cynder muttered.

She took a deep breath and made her way into the tunnel. Like what the queen said, there were a few ant guards patrolling the tunnels but it was nothing Cynder couldn't handle. Thankfully, it was only a one way tunnel without side passages and soon enough, they found the Red Ant Queen's lair. Cynder and Sparx emerged from a hole behind a tapestry and cautiously peeked from holes Cynder made in the tapestry.

"Well, that's the Red Ant Queen alright," Sparx said when he saw a gigantic red ant looking around cautiously. "She's a dangerous-looking big ugly."

"She's two times larger than the Black Ant Queen. No wonder the Black Clan lost," Cynder muttered.

"Well, it sucks to be them."

The Red Ant Queen let out a screech and overturned furniture and ripping tapestries.

"I have a feeling that she knows we're here. I guess we have to stop her," Cynder said.

"What do you mean 'we'? I'm not going to fight that big ugly," Sparx said and backed away.

"Oh no, not this time, Sparky. You boasted about beating up a parrot so why don't you prove yourself worthy by helping me fight her? Don't worry, I'll make sure I'll send my condolences to your parents if you 'sacrificed yourself for the greater good'," Cynder said.

"That's not funny at all."

"Can't say I didn't try to be funny."

Cynder tore down the tapestry and faced the Red Ant Queen. She was rather intimidating and Cynder did her best to put up a brave front even though her heart was beating extremely fast and she was sweating from fear.

"Bah, I thought you were my rival. You turn out to be a puny dragon," the red queen said.

"I am not as weak as you think. You stole this hive from the Black Clan and I'm here to help take it back. It belongs to them," Cynder replied bravely.

"It's the survival of the fittest, dragon. The Black Clan is a weak clan with limited fighting abilities. Their armor is soft and their wills weak. They cannot survive in an ever-changing world that has no mercy for anyone but the strongest," the red ant queen remarked.

"But that does not give you the reason to invade their home. You made yourselves pests for the dragons and according to what I've heard, your nest got destroyed by the dragons."

"It is true that our nest was destroyed but the dragons have no right to attack us. We were merely searching for food and you pesky dragons attacked us because we were in your territory. Fools, the lot of you! I have yet to exact my revenge on the dragons but now that you're here, I will take pleasure in making your death slow and excruciating."

"Come get me!" Cynder snarled.

* * *

Somewhere in the mainland, Firestorm made a pit stop at a small town to buy some supplies. He tried searching for the most unlikely places in the mainland but so far, he had found nothing. Firestorm wasn't about to get frustrated but he was hungry and tired. Sleeping in the wilderness had a toll on him and by keeping awake almost the entire night, he now looked zombie-like with dark areas under his eyes.

"The price of being too cautious is really unbearable. I really need a place to sleep," he said to himself.

There was a small in not far from the restaurant he was in. After eating his lunch, Firestorm went to the inn and paid twenty silver pieces for a night in the inn. He immediately hit the sack and snored away without taking off his rucksack. He slept for noon until night before waking up again to have his dinner. At a diner called Dragon Patron, he met up with an old friend he hadn't seen for a long time.

"I didn't expect to see you all the way here in the mainland," his friend, Crystella, said.

Cyrstella was a childhood friend of Firestorm and being a relative of Nubia, she also had powers to communicate with spirits. However, instead of pursuing her career as a medium, she decided to earn a living by opening a restaurant. Back in the past, Firestorm had dated her a few times but their relationship did not advance far. After she left for the mainland, Firestorm began seeing Coral.

"I have my reasons for being here, Crystella. It has been a long time since I heard from you and it's even more surprising to learn that you opened your own diner," Firestorm said with a chuckle.

"It's not surprising. My food has always been praised for quality and I have a passion for cooking," Crystella remarked with a casual smile.

"So it seems. Business here seems rather good."

"It is and every day, I see customers coming from different places."

There was an awkward silence between them and Firestorm was thankful that his scales were crimson. If not, Crystella would've seen him blushing. He couldn't help but feel that Crystella had grown into a beautiful dragoness over the years.

"So…um," Firestorm started. "Have you been seeing any other dragons lately?" he asked.

"Not really. Why do you ask?" Crystella asked.

"Well, I was only curious," Firestorm said.

"My heart still belongs to Ignitus. Ever since the first time we met, and even though I'm quite young at that time, I already had feelings for Ignitus. I really feel sorry for betraying your feelings but if I were to continue our relationship, it would mean that I'm being dishonest with my feelings."

"I know. Our relationship wasn't a serious one anyway."

"Speaking about Ignitus, how is he now?"

Firestorm found himself unable to speak. He was sweating and he looked at her with an expression that showed both sadness and sympathy.

"No…don't tell me something has befallen him," Crystella said worriedly.

"I…I'm afraid so, Crystella. He sacrificed himself to help Spyro and Cynder pass through the wall of flames the Destroyer made three years ago," Firestorm said softly and trying to hold back from sobbing.

"This…this can't be true. Ignitus can never die," Crystella said as tears flowed from her cool blue eyes.

"I wanted to believe that too but…unfortunately…I witnessed him going through the wall of flames. After that, I didn't see him again. It's a sad truth but…it's reality…" Firestorm said with sobs in between.

His eyes felt hot as tears rolled down his cheeks. He looked away from Crystella, ashamed of himself for shedding tears in front of a dragoness. Firestorm's hand gripped a cup so tightly that it shattered, attracting some attention from the customers.

"I wanted to marry him when the time was right. Why…" Crystella sobbed sadly and cried.

_Flashback…_

_Under the cool, crisp, azure sky, Ignitus and Crystella rested and gazed upon the puffy white clouds. Each reminded them of something special that they held dear to their hearts. And as they drifted by Crystella snuggled closer to Ignitus and pointed at one. _

"_That one looks like a heart," she said smiling. "The symbol of love…"_

"_And also a symbol of courage, strength, and an unbreakable bond," Ignitus said nuzzling her. _

_Crystella blushed at the caress of his skin and looked away. Her shyness always got the best of her when she was around him. Two months ago, she couldn't help but blush at the giggling snorts she made when she first met him. _

"_And one day…maybe…maybe…our hearts can be bonded together with love. Maybe you and I could become…m-m-mates." _

"_Crystella," Ignitus sighed, "I wish we could, but you are a little bit young to be my mate and I maybe crowned the new Fire Guardian of the Dragon Temple soon." _

"_But…what if you weren't…" Crystella said sitting up. "Don't you have feelings for me?" _

_Ignitus sat up and brought her into a closer embrace. His eyes were almost to tears because he couldn't have a mate and be a Fire Guardian. It wasn't possible. "I do…I really do love you…it's just…I…I have a duty to serve, and the Elders are counting on me to live up to my responsibilities." _

"_So being a Fire Guardian matters more than my feelings," Crystella said, tears streaming down her face like the Nile River. Ignitus felt miserable for his poor choice of words and said nothing for moment, rocking her back and forth. _

_Both sat in silence, save for the rustling of the maple tree towering over them. Tears continued to pour down Crystella's cheeks as she sobbed. Ignitus was at a lost of words, feeling the sadness overwhelm him because of all the great memories he had spending time with her. From the time he and Crystella climbed trees to eat apples and share tales to the days when they attended the Scale & Spice Festival, Ignitus wished he could turn the heads of time and change his decision to train to become a Fire Guardian. _

"_I'm sorry," he sobbed. "I…I…I didn't want to hurt you putting my training before you. I wanted to do this…to protect the ones… I care about…especially, you." _

_He planted a small kiss on her forehead. Crystella gradually stopped sobbing and looked up at him with watery blue eyes. She noticed how the tears on his face were dripping from his chin and nuzzled him on the cheek. _

"_Really? Then promise me this." _

"_But I…" _

"_Please!" _

"_Okay, I promise. What is it?" _

"_Promise me…promise me that you'll be my mate," Crystella whispered, "if you are not chosen to be the next guardian and once I'm older." _

_Ignitus nodded. "I promise. But if it comes to that I…" _

_Crystella placed an ivory claw to his lips to silence him. "Let's not worry about the ceremony. Only today matters and that we're together." _

_Ignitus smiled and broke the embrace. Both leaned back in the tall grass and continued their hobby of cloud watching him until Ignitus was called by his mentors for more lessons. Crystella watched him leave with a smile and thought in her mind. One day, we'll be married and have a family. _

_End Flashback… _

When Crystella had stopped crying, she reached for an embroidered napkin on the table and wiped away the tears on her cheeks. Firestorm felt terrible for bringing up the subject and decided that it was best to leave. But the dragoness urged him to sit and she returned to the counter to prepare dinner.

"Don't worry about paying," Crystella said from behind the counter. "It's on the house."

Firestorm nodded and sat with his head lowered listening to the hiss of the grill, the clack of metal tools being used, and her soft humming. All around him could hear the customer's chatter rise and fall with the passing of the hours. He waited for minutes until Crystella returned and gave him a plate of steak, mash potatoes with gravy, ribs, a loaf of sweet bread, and collard greens sprinkled with cinnamon and nutmeg, making his mouth water.

"A Dragon Patron special," Crystella said. "I call it the Hero's Platter. I couldn't think of any other names, so I went with that."

"It looks scrumptious," Firestorm said. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Firestorm ate the meal hungrily, wishing he could do something to cheer up Crystella. But nothing came to mind as he finished bite after bite. Once he finished the meal, he bade his friend good bye and returned to the inn. However, before he could reach the inn, Firestorm noticed something odd happening. Three figures, wolves, surrounded a cloaked individual bearing a burden in his arms with glinting scimitars.

The largest and leader of the trio raised his scimitar, ready to strike the individual. However, Firestorm crept towards the group with uncanny speed, driven by instinct, and aimed a jet of crimson-orange flame. The wolf staggered and let out a yell as his cloak caught aflame. Tongues of fire licked and chomped on the material as the other two turned towards Firestorm, snarling.

"Perish you will, dragon," growled the first one, his voice gruff, "if you interfere in our dealings any further. Run along."

"Before we cut you to pieces," said the second one, spinning his scimitar like a baton.

"Harming an innocent stranger is a misdeed," Firestorm said standing his ground. "And I don't approve. So leave the innocent bystander be."

"And who's gonna make us," the first one sneered.

Firestorm responded without warning, loosing another stream of fire. The first wolf side stepped, but the second caught the blaze in the face and crumbled to the ground. Tensing his muscles, Firestorm let the tribal instincts take over and waited for the first wolf to attack. He didn't have to wait long.

With a loud yell, the wolf began to attack with thrusts, slashes, and swings of his scimitar. Its thin metal surface whistled through the air as Firestorm ducked the first swipe and narrowly avoided a second one. Relentless in his attacks, the wolf savagely swung his blade at the dragon that moved quicker, growling and bristling with rage at each missed attempt. Firestorm knew not why he could move so fast but used it to his advantage.

Firestorm grabbed the blade with both paws as the wolf performed a downward slash and broke the blade with an unusual burst of strength. Brass metal shards rained onto the dirt road and the wolf, refusing to admit defeat, attacked regardless using his razor sharp claws. _For crying out loud, give up already_, Firestorm thought blocking another swipe. _You can't keep this forever…ouch! _

Maybe the wolf could prolong the fight. Smiling toothily, he scored a hit across Firestorm's chest leaving five red gashes. Pain flared through his torso as he touched a paw to his chest and looked at the small streams of blood trickling from his wounds. Distracted by the wounds, he failed to see the oncoming fist and was sent staggering backwards.

He fell over the charred corpses of the first two wolves. The pointed tip of the scimitar touched his snout and he stared defiantly into the lupine eyes. The wolf merely smiled at Firestorm's courage.

"This is the end," he said. He pulled back the scimitar to strike.

Firestorm closed his eyes waiting for the blow to come, but it never did. He heard the roar of flames, a scream of unbearable agony, a loud thud, and then silence. He opened his eyes and glanced up to see the cloaked individual holding out a glowing red, his face kind and serious.

The red dragon had two sets of golden orange wings protruding from his back and four mighty horns sprouting from his head. And his skin seemed to glow as well as his golden eyes.

"Are you well, young Firestorm?" he asked pulling him to his feet.

"A few gashes, but I'll be fine," Firestorm replied. "Wait—how do you know my name?"

"I know all, my friend, for I am Apollonir, Dragon God of Fire."

"Uh…Er…It's nice to make your acquaintance, Apollonir," Firestorm said nervously. He heard of him as well as the other Dragon Gods and Goddesses from Lady Nubia since he was only but a hatchling. "What…are you d-doing here?"

"Aiding you in the search for Spyro, of course," Apollonir replied. "I couldn't help but sympathize with your belief that purple one is still flesh and being. The others believe that hope is wasted and that his tale is finished. But I…no…I believe that he still lives on even when others think otherwise. I've also come to give you this."

Reaching into his cloak, Apollonir rummaged for what he was looking for. When he found it, he pulled it out and showed a glowing crimson scale that was tinged with golden sparkles. Firestorm gazed at for moments in awe wondering what the gift was.

"It is the Infernus Scale," Apollonir replied reading his thoughts. "This scale is one born from my very being and will grant you many abilities that only a fire dragon possesses. Use it wisely, Firestorm. For it's a power unlike your own."

Nervously, Firestorm reached out with trembling fingers and touched the scale. Suddenly, a torrid sensation surged through his veins. His eyes grew wide with the intense heat and he picked up the scale in his palms. _Apollonir is right, this a power like no other. I feel like a walking volcano or a hot geyser spring waiting to erupt, _Firestorm thought glancing down at the gift the god bestowed upon him.

He also noticed tendrils of red flame emanated from the scale when he squeezed it and how the tendrils licked at his chest wounds. The sensation felt calming and pleasant and soon the gashes closed up fully and were nothing more than faint lines like pencil etchings.

"Come, let us search for your friend," Apollonir said breaking Firestorm from his trance. "I fear time is wasting away and we must hurry."

To Be Continued…

**Apollonir belongs to Dark Dragon Spyro. Also, tell us how we did on this chapter. Seinhart wrote this but I added a little too it. **


	7. Chapter 6

**The Legend of Spyro: Darkness of My Soul **

**  
Chapter 6- Tunnel Brawl (written by OnyxSarune)**

Clicking her mandibles angrily, the Red Ant Queen charged forward with surprising speed and aimed a spiked claw at Cynder's head. Cynder barely avoided the blow, feeling the claw scrape against her horns as she ducked. She struck back, head butting the crimson torso of her foe and pushed her far back.

The Red Ant Queen merely laughed at her effort. "Was that your best? It is useless! My armor is too thick to be pierced by brute strength alone."

Cynder ignored the taunt and attacked again, charging forward like a speeding bullet train. She wasn't going to let aimless taunting distract her. The Black Ant Queen depended on her and she knew that failure wasn't an option. _And neither is death_, she added thrusting her horned head forward at the ant's torso, then her head.

Deflecting each blow, the Red Ant Queen smacked Cynder across the cheek with a swift claw. Cynder flew through the air, blood trickling from a gash in her cheek. Pain flashed through her body at the blow her adversary dealt as she crashed into mound of earth where Sparx hid.

"Anytime you feel like jumping in," Cynder said spitting out pebbles, "now would be the perfect time!"

"Are you kidding that ugly will murder me?" Sparx said.

"In two seconds I'll murder you if you don't do something!"

"Like what?"

"Distract her or hurl insults! Something!"

"Fine…I'll distract her."

Quickly, Sparx flew from his hiding place and towards the Red Ant Queen.

"Yo, ugly! Bet you're too slow to catch me. In fact, with crooked mandibles as those and a chubby body like that, it's no wonder no one chose you as a mate. Fatty!"

Consequently, the Red Ant Queen's attention was distracted as she swatted at Sparx. Cynder righted herself and charged at her once again, but this time she opened her maw while running. Focusing on her evoking her Poison element, Cynder felt the familiar hot boiling energy. Its acidity caused her discomfort but didn't hurt her in the least bit.

When Cynder was close enough, she jerked her head upwards and shot a jet of swamp green liquid. Its foul smell and disposition splashed against the ant queen's head as Sparx banked out of the way. Still alert and combative, Cynder circled around her adversary, who staggered about blind and disoriented.

She opened her maw again to attack, but a flailing claw caught her on the chest and sent her crashing into one of the earthen walls. Cynder cried out as the pain ricocheted through her body on impact. She slowly slumped onto the floor trying to quell the agony and the fatigue that slowly began to fill her limbs making them heavy like cinderblocks. This battle had to end or she was dead.

Rising to her feet on wobbly legs, her muscles on fire with pain, Cynder concentrated all her energy on one final attack. Despite all the energy it took including that which kept her alive, she was willing to take the risk. She unfurled her wings and closed her eyes letting the destructive powers of her ancestors build up inside of her. Inch by inch, second by second, she summoned every trace of the new element she received—wind!

The Red Ant Queen staggered about for a few more moments before finally wiping off all the poison. Her face was riddled with blisters, burns, and boils because of the element's corrosive acid. Even small cracks formed with every movement she performed, her shell splitting like that of a walnut.

"You cannot defeat me, dragon," she roared charging at her, sanity gone from her eyes. "I will rule this land and crush those who stand in my path."

With all her strength and ferocity, the Red Ant Queen attacked swiping with her sharp appendages and fanged mandibles. However, in a split second, her attack was halted as Cynder unleashed her attack. Throwing her paws out and opening her maw wide, Cynder shoot a humungous vortex of air. Crescent shaped-air blades cut and slashed through the ant queen's tough shell like knife through butter. Invisible tentacles of air engulfed the chamber tossing eggs, rocks, leaves about in its destructive wake.

Cynder watched the spectacle in utter amazement. Could it be? Could this be a new attack similar to the air blades? It had to be. She had never performed an attack like this because she expected to perform her Wind Fury Attack. However, this attack was new to her.

The attack lasted for what seemed like long hours as fatigue began to set in. Her limbs felt heavy like bricks and her eyes drooped as if begging for sleep. Out the corner of her eye, she noticed Sparx hovering over one of the tunnel entrances she hadn't noticed. Talons of bright moonlight spilled across its pathway leading to the forest.

Cynder hoped that she had the strength to make it through that tunnel as the swirling vortex lessened and finally died out. Slowly, feeling weak and light-headed, she collapsed onto the ground and panted heavily with fatigue. Noticing her fatigue Sparx floated over towards her and patted her back.

"Is that Red Ant Queen dead? Did I kill her?"

Sparx looked back at the chopped and shredded red shells of the Red Ant Queen. Only her claws and head remained intact. Her green slits still stared at Cynder with hatred.

"Let's just say…she'll make great confetti for your next party."

Cynder glared at it him.

"What? It's just a joke. Anyway, let's get going before he subjects come to avenge their Highness's death."

Both Cynder and Sparx hurried towards the tunnel that lead back to the Enchanted Forest. In addition, as they entered the fresh forest, fatigue won Cynder over and she decided to sleep for the night. She collapsed under a low-hanging log, snoring softly as Sparx dosed off too.

**Yes. It is a bit short but we promise to have a longer one. Trust me. Anyway, review and tell us what you think, okay? **

Note from Maria Seinheart: Give OnyxSarune some credit. At least review or something. This isn't for me; it's for him.


	8. Chapter 7

**The Legend of Spyro: Darkness of My Soul **

**Chapter 7-Digit the Dragon Inventor & Exedra- Part 1**

**Digit and Jinx belong to OnyxSarune18. Exedra belongs to Helix Drago. **

**Okay, Maria Seinhart put me in charge of doing the rest of the chapters, until he's finished with school and he's back, he's busy right now. It's still our story though. **

Firestorm and Apollonir continued the journey to find Spyro, asking around for clues to if he was sighted. Unfortunately, every stranger they questioned didn't have the answers. Most believed that the purple dragon was still dead, but Firestorm didn't give up hope. He only felt frustrated.

And as he and the Dragon God of Fire entered a valley with green blue foothills and damaged windmills, they caught sight of a small cottage. Standing outside it was a trio of dragons. The first was a green male with the looks of it; goggles perched on his brow, working on a metal contraption. The second, as far as Firestorm could see was a black dragoness with green eyes that followed her companion's movements.

Edging in closer on the hilltop, he listened to them locked in deep concentration. He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but he considered the possibility of Spyro coming up in their conversation.

"Are you almost finished with that invention, Digit?" the black dragoness asked with concern. "You've worked on it for day and night."

"Almost, Jinx," the earth dragon replied. "Just a few more adjustments and… Eureka! I've done it! The Dracator is finished. With this device, finding missing beings will be a cinch."

Proud of his work he completed, he stepped back and admired the contraption he had made. Firestorm was astonished by what had Digit built and realized that the dragon was an inventor. Usually he had heard of moles building and inventing many wonders of the world. However, seeing this dragon's skills in action gave him an idea.

Walking downhill slowly, he made his way toward them. The dew on the grass crunched underfoot as he got closer. He noticed that upon closer inspection, they both wore shiny collars containing a gemstone and other ornaments.

He cleared his throat once he had reached them. Neither dragon had looked up and where examining the insect like device. He got their attention the second time, coughing loudly. Both dragons looked up with surprise, having no idea someone was there.

"Sorry for the intrusion," Firestorm said with an apologetic smile. "We're travelling the realms, searching for someone who's gone missing."

"Who is this individual?" Digit asked.

"A purple dragon named Spryo."

Both dragons exchanged melancholic looks and the black dragoness named Jinx replied before Digit could.

"We haven't seen him in months," she replied. "But he was a great friend."

"I remember first meeting him back at Temple Academy," Digit said readjusting his goggles. "Last we heard about him, he had perished."

"Well, I don't think he's gone," Firestorm said. "I believe he's still alive, just somewhere in the realm. By the way, my name's Firestorm."

He held out a paw in greeting and Digit shook it. Jinx reluctantly shook and Firestorm felt a small tingling sensation surge up through his arm.

"Digit," the earth dragon replied.

"Jinx's the name," the shadow dragoness said. "Who's your friend?"

"Apollonir," Firestorm's companion replied. "And it's a pleasure to meet such a talented inventor and dancer. Now, have you two seen Spyro by chance?"

Digit and Jinx shook their heads in reply. They merely gaped at Apollonir and the compliments he gave them. Firestorm coughed to get their attention again.

"Yes?"

"I saw…well…more or less heard you talking about an invention,"

"You mean the Dracator? It's fully functional. You want to use it to find Spyro?"

Firestorm nodded.

"That's great! I've made a couple inventions so far but no one has bought them or showed interested. C'mon, I bet you two are hungry," Digit said turning and beckoning them into the house. "I have to show the other inventions I made."

* * *

"It's hopeless," Sparx groaned. "Without the map or any sense of direction, we'll never be able to find Spyro."

"You've been saying that for hours," Cynder snapped. "Shut up and keep moving alright. We will find him. I know it."

_I hope, _she thought to herself as they walked deeper into the Enchanted Forest. They had woken up after barely managing to defeat the Red Ant Queen. Cynder could still feel the pain from the bruises she received during the fight, but kept her resolve for she had been wounded plenty of times. She wouldn't complain about it. She would continue her search for Spyro.

She slowly waded her way across a shallow creek with Sparx sitting atop her head. For now she had let the dragonfly enjoy the moment, but when he wasn't looking, she splashed a jet of water on him. He flew off her head with a yelp of surprise and glared at her.

"What was that for?"

"Lounging on my head like a lazy bum, what do I look like a comfy mattress?"

"No, you're more of a couch really with bad cushions."

Cynder was about to hit him with a blast of wind, but froze when she saw something truly frightening. In the distance amid the sunlight, a large midnight blue dragon stood in her path. Compared to his surroundings, he stood out like a needle on a haystack. He had colorless eyes that were devoid an emotion or feeling whatsoever. His teeth poked out from his out at odd angles, jagged and yellow like the sun. Even his wings made her shudder. They were made nothing of bones and joints, vacant of any skin or muscle, but moved flawless save for the rattling and clicking sounds.

"Oh my god! What or who is that?" Sparx asked. "He looks like an undead zombie, ready to eat brains."

"That's ridiculous, he's not a zombie." Cynder rolled her eyes and stared at the dragon.

The dragon stared back at her through empty red eye sockets and began to walk toward them, a slight limp in his gait. And as he passed the trees and shrubs, they withered and shriveled, covered in a sudden pool of darkness.

"Um, Cynder, he's coming this way. Do something."

"Like what? I'm no match for him. Besides, I don't think he's going to hurt us."

"You'd be absolutely right," said a deep, raspy voice. "I'm here to train you."

Cynder nearly jumped out of her skin for the mysterious dragon covered the distance and was a foot away from him.

"Who are you?" Cynder asked.

"Exedra the Dragon God of Darkness," he replied smiling toothily, "And Creator of the Darkness Element."

TO BE CONTINUED….

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, but that's all I got right now. Next chapter will be a bit longer, but will take more time to write. **


End file.
